Memories
by Gabesgurl
Summary: Unn....my very first WK story it's a YOUJI/AYA! What if Aya and Youji had met when they were little? Well there's more to it than that but please read.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first ever ever Weiss Kruez fic. Never before attempted it,  
but I am an avid Harry Potter writer, but am now going on to bigger fish. Well, this  
is a Youji/Aya slash fic, and it's kinda strange but please please don't flame me.  
I do not own WK! **= passage of time  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prologue  
  
A little red headed boy, around the age of six, tried to hide on the playground  
as one of the resident bullies sought him out. He thought he had a perfect spot, behind   
the trash cans untill a shadow crossed him, glancing up he froze at the mean-faced boy.  
"Hello, Ran!" He said coldly,"why did you tell? Why did you tell your mother that  
I beat you up, she told my mother and I got in trouble for it."  
Ran began to cry as the boy hit him, suddenly someone grabbed the boy  
"Get away from him you baka!" His savior yelled.   
Ran looked up to see a boy only a little older than him standing there, he watched  
as the bully ran off. The other boy came to help him up. He had dirty blond hair cropped off  
just below his ears and was wearing a funny pair of green sunglasses. He smiled at his savior  
"I'm Ran."  
"Call me Yue,"The other boy said,"are you ok Ran?"he asked wiping a bit of blood from a  
small cut on Ran's face.  
"I'm ok, wanna play?"Ran asked and without waiting for an answer pulled his new friend  
onto the playground.  
They continued like that everyday,sometimes just talking or sometimes imagining what they  
would do when they grew up, they were best friends. Then one day, Ran was running late and when he  
got to the playground he found Yue crying.  
"Yue! What's wrong?"Ran asked bending down and hugging his friend.  
"I can't come and play with you anymore Ran,"Yue whispered sadly,"I'm sorry, I want you to  
have these."Yue handed Ran his green sunglasses,"I won't forget you."Yue whispered and then leaned in  
and gently kissed Ran's lips before turning to leave. Ran watched him go, tears falling down his face.  
He held the sunglasses and promised he would never forget Yue.  
  
*many years later*  
Aya sighed as he padded down the hall, green sunglasses, why did the stupid memories come now,  
it wasn't like he's ever see Yue again. As he was going past Youji's room he stopped suddenly, sunglasses  
and Youji, dirty blond hair, the green eyes. No way in hell, Aya shook his head and continued down the  
stairs. But now that little seed of wonder was planted. Could Youji be his Yue? And if so, why did he  
forget, or did he even want to remember?  
That thought for some reason, made Aya's heart hurt. He had promised not to forget so he was   
probably just disgusted that a horrible person like Aya was Ran. Curling up on the couch he began to let  
the memories wash over him  
~memory~  
"Oh yeah! I am an even better swordsman than you,"Ran yelled wacking his stick to Yue's.  
"WEll I'm a better villian and I get the girls!"Yue yelled out, and they both collapsed laughing,  
it was an ongoing joke between the two that Yue would always get the girls.  
  
Aya fell asleep a small smile on his face, the little green sunglasses clutched to his chest.  
**  
Youji stumbled into the house, he wasn't to badly wasted, just a little tipsy. He slowly, trying  
to keep quiet, made his way to the stairs. Staring up the stairs and stumbling a bit, he decided just to  
crash on the couch. He was surpises to find Aya already there and, though it might have been the alcohol,  
he decided he didn't care if Aya beat the shit out of him, he wasn't sleeping on the floor, so he squeezed  
onto the couch behind Aya and slung his arm around him, he only slightly noticed Aya leaning back against   
him.  
**  
Aya awoke to being surounded in warmth and feeling protected, sighing he relaxed against the couch,  
before jumping up, it was youji. He glared at the other man and left the room, he didn't realize that he had  
left a certain pair of sunglasses on the floor. He quickly went to his room and dressed before leaving the  
building.  
A few minutes after he left Youji woke up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh dear lord that was stupid, please please don't flame me. I know it was stupid. There is going to be a lot  
more to this story than there seems, just please tell me if you wnat more. 


	2. THE AMAZING CHAPTER TWO

Hi, I'm glad you all liked it and you know what...I didn't expect anyone  
to like it. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! I've decided the overall story is R but a  
chapter or two will be nc-17. Ok, to the person who asked, Aya isn't for sure that  
Youji is his friend, at least not yet. THANK YOU TO YOU ALL!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Youji winced, he only had a slight hangover, rolling over into the spot where  
Aya had been, he let his hand hang off the couch. He was startled to feel a pair of glasses.  
Pulling them up he lazily opened his eyes, he shot straight up, completely awake at what he  
saw as a memory came rushing back.  
~Memory thingy~:)  
"YUE!"Ran yelled excitedly as he ran towards him,"my mother gave me money for ice creams,  
and I want you to get one too."  
Smiling Yue let Ran pull him towards the ice cream vendor, where once he got there proceeded  
to order the sweetest, stickiest ice cream cones ever. After paying the man, Ran handed him his cone  
"Here you go Yue, let's go sit over there and eat them,"Ran smiled and pointed to a table under  
a big sakura tree.  
As Yue sat there eating his ice cream he was surprised as Ran looked at him, violet eyes serious  
"We'll always be friends right Yue? Forever and ever?"Ran asked with a quiver in his voice.  
Yue sat his cone down and reached across to his friend,"Forever and ever I promise!"  
~End of memory thing~  
Youji stared at the sunglasses in shock, he had never made the connection....Ran and Aya. How  
could he have, Aya was always so cold and uncaring, but now, he just knew it was his Ran. Oh God, Aya  
probably thought he'd forgotten all about him.....that got Youji to his feet, he also wondered what had  
changed his friend so much. Getting off the couch he went to look for Aya..../Ran/ he told himself. He  
felt so bad as for not putting two and two together, he wondered if Ran would understand.  
  
Aya slowly made his way back to his car, he had been at the playground where he had met Yue, he  
wondered if it was really Youji or if he just wanted it to be. He froze his car door was open, he made his  
way over to it and found a dagger stuck into his seat with a message attached, the message read  
'Kitten,  
I am watching you, you can't find me, but I am always there, watching....and waiting.'  
Aya pulled the dagger out and put it and the note in the passenger seat. Getting in he headed home.  
**  
Aya pushed the door open and went in, he was very surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him.  
"What the hell? Youji?"Aya asked, utterly puzzled and a little angry.  
"Oh Ran, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry,"Youji whispered into Aya's hair.  
That caught Aya's attention, was he right? Was Youji Yue?  
"Youji, what....."  
"Ran, I never forgot you, I just didn't put the two together. I mean you are so different now and calling  
yourself Aya, I'm sorry........."Youji tightened his grip around Ran as he tried to get away, he wanted to break  
down the ice surrounding his friends heart, find out what happened to change him so.  
"You are Yue, aren't you?"Aya asked softly. He felt Youji nod and fear filled him, they were so different   
would he still want to be friends,"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore Youji. I'm a cold-hearted  
bastard."  
Youji stiffened in shock, Ran thought he'd turn him away for trying not to get hurt again,"Oh Ran, my promise  
holds, we'll always be friends, no matter what."  
Aya slowly felt his mask cracking as emotions from a long time ago began to surface as well as the memories of  
him and his first friend. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Youji.  
"Ran, what happened to you, can you tell me?"Youji whispered pulling Ran towards the couch.  
Aya let himself be pulled onto the couch and into Youji's arms,"not now Youji, I can't right now."  
Youji nodded and just held his friend. All and all it was a very very nerve racking situation for them both.  
"What the hell is going on here?"Ken's voice broke them from their private time. They sprang apart, Aya with  
his cold glare back on his face, the momentary emotions gone and Youji blushing.  
Aya walked out of the room, but right before leaving, Youji caught a slight smile on his face and a whispered,  
"A reunion."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's all for now considering I have two 500 word essays due tomorrow, sorry about it being so short and don't kill me  
there's a lot more to come 


	3. ALMIGHTY CHAPTER 3

Hello, thank you for all the nice reviews. Just so you know, this chapter  
is a direct continuation with the last and takes place that night. You see I didn't  
have enough time to write it all together so here WE GO!! YAY!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Youji quietly made his way down the hall, it was about 2 A.m. but that didn't  
bother him, he needed to talk to Ran. As he neared his door he didn't see a light under  
the door but decided to check anyway.  
He gently pushed the door open and stepped into the room, he was greeted with the  
scent of incense and he smiled, very Ran-ish.Closing the door, he made his way over to the   
bed, where Ran was curled into a little ball in the corner of the bed. What caught Youji's   
attention was how the whole bed was still completely made without a wrinkle, save for the   
corner Ran was curled into.(Lol, that's how I sleep) Sighing, he reached out and gently  
caressed the pale cheek.  
"Oh Ran, how can I help you? All I want is to be here for you, but it's hard, especially  
since I don't know what happened." Youji's hand stilled as the amethist eyes opened slowly.  
"Youji?..."Ran's voice was husky with sleep, sending a thrill down Youji's spine. He  
continued to carress Ran's cheek.  
"Ran, how can I help you? Please, how can I make you happy?"  
"Never leave me alone,"Ran whispered,"but it's too much to ask, someday you'll fall in   
love with some woman and then I'll be gone from your mind."  
"Oh Ran, I'll always be here for you,"Youji whispered and to himself thought /besides,  
I'm already falling in love, but not with a woman, with you Ran/  
Aya put his hand to Youji's,"I know this will make me sound like a baby, but will you  
stay with me Youji?"Aya whispered in a quick small voice, he knew that Youji probably wouldn't  
want to stay with him, so he was surprised when, in an answer to his question, Youji crawled over  
him and under the sheets, wrapping his arms around him.  
Youji pulled Ran closer,"Ran, when will you tell me? when will you tell me what happened?"  
He put his chin on the other man's head, cuddling into the warmth.  
"Soon Youji, soon, I promise,"Aya whispered, and for the first time since it had all happened,  
fell into a dreamless sleep.  
**  
When Aya woke he was surprised to find Youji's arms still around him, sighing he extracted himself  
from the arms and grabbing his clothes went to take a shower. Not aware of the emerald gaze following him  
and a knowing smile on Youji's face. His pleasant shower was interupted; however, by a banging on the door,  
followed by Ken's voice,"Aya, we have a mission, get your ass down here!"  
Sighing Aya turned off the water and got out. After getting dressed he went downstairs, the others  
were sitting around the room, Youji sprawled on the couch, he decided to take the couch and sat down on   
Youji's legs. Looking up at Manx he asked,"What are we dealing with?"  
He was handed a folder,"A stalker who at first plays with his victims and then eventually ends up   
killing them. So far we have no real leads except that all of the people who were killed were from around here,  
and they were all redheaded."Manx said, glancing at Youji at his intake of breath and noticed he was looking  
at Aya.  
"In what way are the victims stalked?"  
"From a survivor's view, first there was a letter with a knife stuck through it, then one written on the  
wall in blood,"Manx paused,"That's all we could get from him, he was killed that night.Are you all in?"  
"I am,"Aya whispered, and felt a touch on his shoulder as Youji said,"I am too."  
The other two nodded, Manx smiled and left the shop,"Goodluck"  
"What do we do?"Ken asked.  
"Omi, try and find out if these people have anything else in common,"Aya said, handing Omi the folder,"Other  
than that wait."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry but that's all for now, and I'm sorry it sucks so much. Please don't flame me and realize this is my first WK fic.  
REVIEW! 


End file.
